pippi_and_equestria_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Software
Since the film is released, Hasbro released a line Pippi & Equestria Girls software merchandise. SimCity SimCity (Pippi & Equestria Girls Edition) is a is a city-building game based on film of the same name, being developed by Hasbro and Sony Pictures Entertainment and published by EA Games. The game was released for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. Sypnosis Noticing that the Nuke destroyed Canterlot City, Pippi and his friends are tasked to restore the perfecture of Canterlot City and bring the citizens back. Buildings ''This Game is used SimCity Buildit Buildings Decorations This Game is used SimCity Buildit Decorations Trivia * SimCity (Pippi & Equestria Girls Edition) is inspired by SimCity, EA Games' The Simpsons: Tapped Out and Minions Paradise, TinyCo's Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff and Impressions Games's Caesar series. Style Savvy ''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward (Pippi & Equestria Girls Editon) is a fashion-themed simulation video game developed by Syn Sophia and Hasbro Interactive and published by Nintendo and Sony Computer Entertainment in Japan, Europe and Australia in 2024, and in North America in 2025. It is the first installment in the Style Savvy series that featuring Pippi & Equestria Girls. It was well received by critics. The game was released for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. Info "You've just arrived in a place called Beaumonde City. You become the manager of a boutique that specializes in clothing and accessories, and have to fill the local area with fashion!" Features Style Savvy: Fashion Forward has many more game features than it's counterpart, Style Savvy: Trendsetters Hair, Make-up, and Designing In Style Savvy: Fashion Forward you have the option to not only run a boutique, but you'll be able to work as a hair stylist, a make-up artist, and a fashion designer. You'll even be able to model in fashion shows too! * My Shop * Hair Salon * Beautician * Designing * Modeling Create and Swap Rooms Decorate with your favourite furniture and accessories to create a room unique to you at Caprice Chalet! You can then share your rooms with other players wirelessly. Controls For most controls, you can use either the Switch or PS4 buttons. Menu Controls Display/move the cursor - Directional pad Confirm - A/X Cancel - B/O Switch between menus - L/R Skip - Start Other Controls Continue conversation - A/X Use Phone - X/△ Take a Photo - Y/◻ Vary/Change Point of View - L/R Dressing Room Controls Zoom - Analog Stick Rotate - Analog Stick Check Order - X/△ Fashion 101 An illustrated guide contained in your phone. Contains all important key fashion terms. Check this out if you forget what any terms mean. Images Customers will have different favourite fashion images. Fashion images are represented by different brands in game. There are 14 different fashion images in the game. Some items can have more than one fashion image. * Lively * Eastern * Basic * Girly * Psychedelic * Boho-chic * Gothic * Sporty * Baby Doll * Bold * Rock * Chic * Feminine * Preppy Brands There are many different brands in Style Savvy: Fashion Forward with a range of fashion images associated with each brand. You can buy from brands you unlock by visiting the Exhibition Hall in Taylor Arcade. If you purchase a lot of items from a particular brand you will receive a free gift item. List of Brands * April Bonbon * ARIANNA * AZ-USA * Basic U * Brooke Bridge * Chorale * Chorale Prelude * Enid Chen * Kanokoi * Marble Lily * Marzipan Sky * Raven Candle * Retrobeat * Soy * StageDive * Streetflow Map Style Savvy: Fashion Forward takes place in Beaumonde City where the city is presented as a stage. As you spread your fashion around, you will be able to visit more places within the city. Map Events Talk Edit Select a character on the Touch Screen, then selected "Talk" to talk with them. * Characters with a sparkling icon represent an important event. * Characters with an asterisk are loyal customers. * Characters with a music note icon might have a gift to gift you, invite you out, or have important information for you. * Characters with a rainbow exclamation have a colour hint to tell you for your colour palette. * Characters with a house icon are looking to rent a room at the Caprice Chalet. Locations * The Avenue ** My Shop ** My Apartment ** Dollshouse Miniatures * Caprice Chalet * Taylor Arcade ** Exhibition Hall ** Designer Lounge ** Beaumonde Arena * Primrose Park * Cafetiere Close ** Hair Salon * Station Square ** Beautician ** Photo Studio The Sims The Sims (Pippi & Equestria Girls Edition)is a is a life-simulated game based on ''Pippi & Equestria Girls, being developed by Hasbro and Sony Pictures Entertainment and published by EA Games. The game was released for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. Sypnosis The series takes place in SimCity or Canterlot City, and follows a group of friends sharing an apartment together in a ''Pippi & Equestria Girls'' fashion. The show focuses on their lives as they handle the same situations players deal with in the game, ranging from jobs and romance to aliens and the supernatural. Clothes This Game is used Style Savvy: Styling Star Clothes Trivia * The Sims (Pippi & Equestria Girls Edition) is inspired by The Sims. Zoltan Szabo's Traffic Screensaver ''Traffic: Pippi and Equestria Girls Edition is a video game for the Windows PC. It is a spin-off of Zoltan Szabo's Traffic Screensaver, and is based on the 2024 animated film Pippi & Equestria Girls, specifically the episode "Pippi in Toyland". The game was developed and published by Hasbro Interactive. It was released in North America, Australia and Europe in 2026. Gameplay Within the game, the player creates their own train and populates the world of Toy Train. Players can also create their own stock list with .stb file. The player has the ability to modify enemies and turn them into friends or allies, after stunning them. The game features a two-player VS. mode. There are over 20 levels in total. Unlike the original game's bosses, the hero now needs to stun the boss and wipe the boss' shadow goo with the stylus to inflict damage. Characters See Pippi & Equestria Girls#Characters Clothes This Game is used Style Savvy: Styling Star Clothes Trivia *''Traffic: Pippi and Equestria Girls Edition'' is inspired by Lionel World Builder 3D: Rise of the Rails and '' ''Lionel Trains: On Track. *The Traffic Stock list as the 2016, as well as Lionel, Marklin, MTH, K-Line, Trainstation, etc. appears